Snowy Holiday
by lasatgirl60
Summary: The GHOST crew travel back to the planet that they had to make an emergency landing on a few years before. It is before a holiday and they want to spend some quality time together as a family. Just a bit of family fun for the Christmas season. This is a bit of a sequel to "Snowy Stopover".


A/N: Here is a little story for the upcoming holidays featuring our favorite space family.

Snowy Holiday

"We're going where?!" Zeb asked as he stared at the other members of his family aboard the GHOST.

"We've decided to visit the planet that we had to land on a few years back when the hyperdrive overheated," Hera announced to her little family plus two. Rex and Kallus were the newest members of the team/family.

Ezra and Sabine grinned remembering how much fun they had sledding on the hill near the ship. Zeb had fallen off the sled and nearly froze too death, but even with that, he had fun as much as they did.

"This is just what we need," Kanan answered turning to Hera as if he could see her. He could, through the Force, "Time to spend as a family. Who knows what will happen in the coming months..."

Zeb, Ezra and Sabine got sad looks on their faces knowing anything could happen. Kanan's blindness came as a shock to all of them and had shaken them to the core, especially Ezra and Hera. With the addition of Rex and Alexsandr Kallus made them realize how important friendship and family was.

"Why the sad looks?" Rex asked, "This sounds fun. I haven't gone sledding since that mission on that frozen moon near the Outer Rim during the Clone Wars."

"Rex, tell us about it," Zeb suggested seeing the expressions on the other's faces.

The former trooper gestured them to sit anywhere they could find. He began the story:

"It was near the beginning of the Clone Wars and our ship the RESOLUTE had taken alot of damage and we had to abandon the ship while it was repaired. We boarded the gunships and landed on the snowy moon that was nearby. A repair team stayed onboard to expedite the ship repairs. General Skywalker suggested we find an area that we could build shelters fairly quick because a storm was approaching the landing area. We were able to get several built before the storm hit."

"How bad was it?" Sabine asked enjoying listening to him.

"I've seen some bad snowstorms in my life as a trooper, but this one was a doozy!"

"Sounds cold," Zeb muttered as he shivered. Kallus gave him a punch to the shoulder which he returned knocking the man nearly off his feet.

"Aw...it shouldn't be that bad," Kallus said grinning at his big Lasat friend who was more like a brother to him, "Anyway...big guy...you have a thick coat of fur to keep you warm."

"Karabast!" Zeb grumbled, "My fur's not that thick!"

"Zeb, quit being a big baby," Sabine said giving him a punch to the shoulder, "You can wear your cold weather gear. Now shut up and let Rex tell us his story."

Trying to stifle chuckles, Rex went on to tell the GHOST family the story.

"We waited out the storm for nearly a week and it finally ended. Because of the amount of snow that fell, we couldn't get the ships dug out. General Skywalker put us to work looking for any sign of civilization but none were found. I and my fellow soldiers of the 501st took it upon ourselves to help keep everyone's spirits up as we waited for the weather to warm up."

"How long were you stranded?" Ezra asked enjoying the former trooper's story.

"Six months," Rex said, "But it wasn't all bad. The boys and I made it bearable for General Skywalker and Commander Tano. We introduced them to snowball fights and sledding."

Ezra, Sabine and Zeb grinned at the memory of sledding on the snowy world and snowball fights.

"What else happened, Rex?" Kanan asked.

The trooper smiled at the memory which was now bittersweet with not knowing the fates of Anakin or Ahsoka.

"Well...since we were stranded for awhile, we had to make the best of it. Boredom was setting in amongst the men and since I and also Fives and Kicks were two of the older boys, we knew how to make it bearable."

Ezra and Sabine grinned remembering how they rubbed Zeb's face in the snow. They couldn't wait to get Rex and Kallus.

"Soon we indulged in snowball fights and to our surprise, Commander Tano was the best snowball thrower I had ever seen! She nearly flattened me numerous times and between her and General Skywalker it felt like the war was behind us for a short time. It was nice to unwind and have fun and see both of them act like the youngsters that they were."

Kanan and Hera looked over at Zeb, Ezra and Sabine listening to Rex's story. The expressions of wonder and happiness on their faces made them feel like two parents even though Zeb was older than both of them. Kallus even seemed to be enjoying the tale.

"To make a long story short," Rex continued, "We eventually dug out the gunships from the drifts and were able to go back aboard the RESOLUTE. I think Admiral Yularen was glad to have us back. He wouldn't admit it, but he missed us. Unfortunately, we had to return to the war effort..."

Rex got a faraway look on his face and his eyes grew misty at the flood of memories. Kallus reached over and patted his shoulder.

Chopper's beeping brought them back to the present.

"Chop says we're approaching the planet," Hera said making her way to the cockpit, "Everyone buckle up, it's a rough landing if I remember right."

Zeb let out a chuckle and felt an elbow to his ribs from Sabine.

The GHOST landed in an area not far from where the ship had landed roughly a few years before.

"Looks the same," Ezra said and looked over at Kanan who seemed to be looking too even though he was blind now. The others were looking out the cockpit window at the snowy scenery. Hera stole a look over at Ezra, Zeb and Sabine seeing smiles start to form on their faces. That was a sight that warmed her heart seeing that the stress and sadness was leaving her family.

The ship came to a landing and Ezra let out a whoop running to get into his cold weather gear.

"Last one out is a stinky Lasat!" the boy called hoping to get a rise out of his "big brother", Zeb. He did.

"You don't smell so good yourself! I share a cabin with you too!" was the Lasat's response.

Laughter followed the Lasat as he went to get his cold weather gear on too. Sabine followed trying not to laugh but failing. Hera, Kanan, Kallus and Rex with a grumbling Chopper went down to the cargo area. Soon they were met by the three "kids" all decked out in heavy parkas, gloves, pants, and boots, except Zeb whose big feet remained bare. Kallus stifled a chuckle at seeing Zeb in the winter clothing.

"What's so funny?" the Lasat asked a frown creasing his forehead ridges.

"You look like a tauntaun," the ex-agent said as he finally laughed.

Zeb frowned and then laughed too.

"Hey, Zeb!" Ezra called out as he grabbed a cargo container lid, "Grab a lid and let's go sledding!"

"You're on, kid!"

Hera and Kanan stood at the cargo bay door and watched as two of their "kids" raced out of the GHOST.

"Alex," Rex said to the ex-agent, "Willing to give sledding a try?"

"Why, not!"

"You guys have fun," Hera said, "Kanan and I will stay on the ship. It's a bit too cold for me. Keep on eye on the kids. The last time they went sledding, they got into a little trouble."

Hera sat in the galley sipping a cup of flavored caf and Kanan sat beside her also sipping some caf. They made sure that the sled riding brigade had their coms on in case they got into trouble. The two rebels smiled hearing the playful banter going on.

When it grew darker outside, the crewmembers sat down to a nice dinner of nerf steak, Lothol potatoes, and Nabooian green beans. Zeb, Ezra and Sabine ate like they were starving which they were. Sled riding made them hungry and also very tired. While they ate dessert which was meiloorun pie, Zeb began to doze off and he started to fall over so his head was on Kallus' shoulder. The former ISB agent stifled a chuckle but let his friend sleep. Ezra and Sabine were dozing off, their heads on each other's shoulders.

"Three sleepy kids," Hera said as she chuckled.

"Hey! Garazeb! Wake up!" Kallus , yelled startling the Lasat awake. He was the only one who called Zeb by his given name other than Hera when she was annoyed with him.

"Watch it!" Zeb grumbled, "Almost gave me a heart attack!" He shoved Kallus nearly pushing the man off the common area couch. He shoved back getting Zeb laughing.

"All right you two, that's enough," Hera said giving Zeb a look that meant she was annoyed. The Lasat's bottom lip almost formed into a pout. "I think you, Ezra and Sabine need to go to sleep."

"Yes...Mom," Zeb said a grin on his face.

The others chuckled at his reference to her as "mom". It felt like that...sometimes. Hera had a very maternal and nurturing personality, regardless of the person's age.

A few hours later, the GHOST was quiet except for snores from Ezra and Zeb. Chopper stood vigal near the crew cabins and muttered at the sound. Organics, he thought, they can be such a pain, especially those two!

The next morning a gentle snowfall brought a feeling of calm to the crew. It didn't take long for Zeb, Ezra and Sabine to get dressed and ready themselves for another day of sled riding. This time Hera and Kanan decided to join them. They took a couple of tries on a cargo container lid and found out it was a bit too rough for their liking.

"Let the kids have the fun," she said to Kanan and she cuddled close to him around a fire that Rex and Kallus had built, "That was a bit too exciting for me."

"Wasn't much fun for me either," was Kanan's response.

"Hey, do you realize that Life Day is only a few days away?" Rex said to them.

"He's right," Hera answered, "We've been so busy with missions, I totally forgot! What better place to spend Life Day than on a snow-covered planet!"

"We need to get a tree," Kanan suggested, "I can cut one down using my lightsaber."

"This planet has alot of trees," Kallus answered, "But...we have no decorations."

"Oh...Alex...don't worry," Hera answered, "There are some in the storage area in a crate. We've spent alot of Life Days on the ship and come prepared. We just need a tree...and I know the three men who can get one."

"Who?" Rex asked.

Kanan smiled knowing who Hera meant.

"Rex, she means you, me and Kallus. That okay with you guys?"

"Sounds good to me," Kallus said, "Been a long time since I celebrated...Life Day with...my family."

His eyes looked a bit misty for a moment and Hera reached over to give his shoulder a pat. He blinked his eyes before any tears fell.

"C'mon you two let's get us a tree!" Kanan said gesturing to the other two to follow him.

The snowfall began to pick up and three chilled "kids" came back aboard the ship.

"Karabast...," Zeb muttered as he rubbed his hands together to get them warm, "F...Feel like a Lasat popsicle!"

Ezra and Sabine were shivering and moved close to the Lasat to share his body heat not giving a thought to the musky smell of their friend's fur.

"Here...drink this hot chocolate," Hera said handing them three mugs of the warm beverage, "And...then get yourselves into some dry clothes before you catch pneumonia!"

"Yes...Mom," the three of them said as they smiled. They looked around not seeing Kanan, Rex or Kallus. Hera caught their confused looks.

"We wanted to surprise you," she said, "They're out getting a Life Day tree."

"That's right!" Ezra said, "I totally forgot about Life Day being so close. We've been so busy with missions..."

Zeb and Sabine got big smiles on their faces for they knew that with Life Day came...extra food and fun.

Later that day, the three men returned with a big tree that nearly touched the cargo bay ceiling.

"Whoa!" Zeb said looking up at the tree that was alot taller than him, "That's the biggest one yet!"

"Hope we have enough decorations for it," came Sabine's response.

"There's enough," Kanan answered and turned to Zeb, "Zeb how about going up to the upper level of the cargo bay and put the star on top?"

Zeb nodded and went up to put the most important ornament on the tree. He felt honored to do it as it made him feel like part of the family even more.

When the tree was finished, Hera dimmed the lights in the cargo bay so the tree's multi-hued lights shone in the darkness. Not a word was said as they gazed with a sense of wonder at the sight. Hera leaned against Kanan and saw a smile cross his face even though he couldn't see the tree.

"Sure is...pretty," Kallus said as he felt Zeb put a big arm around his shoulder in a brotherly fashion. Zeb gave his friend a ruffle of his hair getting a chuckle out of the ex-agent. Kallus in turn ruffled Zeb's furry head getting the Lasat chuckling.

"Hey!" Zeb said feeling the fur stand on end, "Don't muss the fur!"

Kallus just ruffled the Lasat's head again getting him to laugh.

"Alex...watch yourself. There's a snowball waiting outside with your name on it."

That got everyone laughing.

Outside the ship the snow fell harder and became a blizzard. Hera knew that the GHOST wouldn't be able to take off during a storm of that magnitude and they could be stranded for awhile. If that happened they wouldn't be able to return to Yavin IV before Life Day. After the others were asleep, she voiced her concerns to Kanan.

"We can't take off in this storm," she said her voice reflecting her feelings, "We won't get home to Yavin IV in time for Life Day. I'm not about to endanger any of you for that reason. We'll just have to wait it out."

"It's okay, Hera," Kanan said pulling her into an embrace, "We can spend Life Day here...with the our own little family. I don't think Rex or Kallus will mind, and I know that Ezra, Zeb and Sabine will be thrilled to do more sledding. Did you see how much fun those kids are having using cargo container lids for sleds? That's the happiest and calmest I've seen the three of them in a long time. Think of it as a holiday vacation for us. That's what families do, spend time together. It will be fine."

"You're right. I'll admit even with the cold, I'm enjoying the time we get to spend together relaxing. I haven't laughed this much in such a long time."

"I know. Zeb and the kids are a source of entertainment for all of us," Kanan answered, "Even though I can't see their antics, I sense their joy and affection for each other. It's like they are siblings for real."

"They are...and always will be," Hera added leaning her head on Kanan's shoulder, "Even though Zeb is older than us sometimes he seems so much younger. I think it's because of that impish part of his personality."

Kanan nodded and turned his head to give her a kiss on the lips that Hera enjoyed. It had been a long time that they had time alone. Maybe they could get closer...

"Hera," came a voice from the crew cabins doorway, "Are there any more blankets? I'm freezing!"

It was Zeb and the Lasat was shivering.

"I'll get you another one. You're not usually cold, Zeb. You aren't coming down with a cold are you?"

After getting the blanket, she placed a hand against his furred face. The fur felt a little warmer than normal. She knew that he was a bit feverish and gave him some medications to ward off any other symptoms. After making sure he was comfortable on his bunk, Hera went back out to the common area.

"You are definitely a mother to those three," Kanan said giving her another kiss that lead to more touching...

Two days later the day before Life Day approached. Aboard the GHOST, the rebel family prepared foods for the holiday feast. Zeb, Ezra and Sabine tried to make some cookies and ended up making a mess of the galley. Hera shooed them out and had them help Rex, Kanan and Kallus shovel snow away from the cargo bay door. The blizzard had let up but the ship was nearly buried under a blanket of fluffy new snow. Not letting the thought of taking off get to them, Zeb, Ezra and Sabine took their container lids and made slides off the sides of the ship. Hera was worried that they would break their necks but Kanan reassured her that they were fine. She hated being the "parent" to three dare devils!

Later on in the evening, sitting on blankets that were spread on the cargo bay floor and platters of snacks around them, the crew enjoyed spending time together as a family. Stories of legends were told of Life Days passed and everyone listened with interest. Kanan told them of one about a star that would shine bright at midnight of Life Day Eve. It was a sign of goodwill and...love. Ezra, Sabine and Zeb sat transfixed by this story. Zeb hadn't heard it since he was a Lasat kit, and hearing his paternal friend recite it again, made the years fade away. He felt like a child again listening to his father recite the same story.

As the night went on, Ezra pulled Zeb and Sabine aside to tell them something.

"Guys, let's go outside and wait to see if that star will shine here."

"Ezra Bridger," Sabine said as she frowned, "Do you realize how cold out it is?"

"Yeah, kid," Zeb answered, "It's even too cold for me and I have a fur coat!"

"We'll just put on more layers. I want to see it! Oh...c'mon...let's go outside."

The boy's almost pleading look got to both Zeb and Sabine. They resigned the fact, that Ezra would bug them to no end until they would give in to his demands.

Going to their cabins, the three crewmembers put on extra layers and grabbed several sleeping bags that they could wrap around themselves. Sneaking out past Hera, Kanan and the others, they went out to lay on top of the ship.

"Karabast!" Zeb grumbled, "It's colder than a Loth Cat's nose out here!"

"Oh hush," Sabine said wrapping a sleeping bag around herself, "Just wrap yourself up and quit being a big baby. We'll be fine. Let's just huddle together and use each other's body heat to stay warm."

"Okay..."

The three crewmates sat staring up at the sky hoping to see a sight that was supposed to be a legend. Clouds covered the normally star-filled sky and they figured nothing could penetrate the cloud cover. Close to midnight they began to doze off warm and cozy in their sleeping bags. The clouds began to part and suddenly a bright light shone down on the ship and the three sleeping figures.

"Wha...?" Zeb muttered as he opened his eyes and stared up at the sky. His green eyes widened with a sense of wonder.

"Hey guys! Wake up, you've gotta see this!"

"Zeb, what is it now?" Ezra asked and then saw Sabine staring up at the sky.

"Karabast," the girl whispered and moved closer to Zeb who put an arm around her shoulders.

"Wow!" Ezra whispered and closed his eyes reaching out with the Force feeling the sense of awe from his two companions.

Up in the cold night sky, shone a single star that seemed to glow with an almost reverent feel to it. Zeb, Ezra and Sabine continued to look up and never noticed Hera, Kanan, Rex and Kallus come up behind them.

"Not so much a legend now, is it?" Kanan said kneeling down to his friends.

Hera knealt down and smiled seeing the wonder on her friends' faces. Zeb's eyes seemed to be shining with the light from the sky, but it was just the reflection from the starlight shining in them.

"Happy Life Day...my little family," the Twi'lek pilot said as she embraced them all, "Let's get back inside before you all freeze too death!"

They all went back inside and enjoyed cups of hot chocolate or caf not able to sleep. Seeing the wonder in the sky had affected them all. Kanan felt a sense of peace he had never felt since he was blinded and he was amazed that through the Force he could see the star's light too. Hera breathed deeply and looked over at Zeb, Ezra and Sabine who were nearly falling asleep in their hot chocolate. Rex and Kallus were getting ready to play a game of Sabaac. She didn't care if they were stranded in the snow for awhile. She was with her family and family is all that mattered this night...and every day...


End file.
